Don't Blink
by fourthingsandalizard
Summary: While studying boggarts in DADA, Hermione accidentally releases an evil into Hogwarts the Wizarding World has never seen. What is her greatest fear and why is it so dangerous? Alt. HBP, Harry Potter crossover with Doctor Who. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! So this is my first Harry Potter or Doctor Who fanfiction, so please be kind with reviews! I don't have microsoft office or anything, I just have textedit, so I do appoligise if there are any glaring grammatical or spelling errors. I tend to have trouble with tenses and spelling, so if I decide to continue this, I will definitely need someone to beta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. The belong to people who have a lot more money than me. (JK Rowling and BBC) ,

* * *

><p>"Today we will be studying boggarts," Snape announced as he entered the Defense classroom, his robes billowing behind him. "Can anyone tell me what a-"<p>

"But Professor Snape! We went over boggarts back in third year with Professor Lupin!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. Are you the professor, Mr Potter? Until you are, I think it prudent you leave all syllabus decisions to me. The professor. Now that we have re-established our roles, who can tell me what a boggart is?"

All eyes turned towards Hermione, who, uncharacteristically, did not have her arm waving in the air, stretched as high as it could. She actually looked rather uncomfortable, eyes unfocused and she was chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

_Boggarts? Seriously? Maybe I should try to bunk off..._

"Miss Granger?"

"A boggart is a shape-shifter. It takes the shape of the intended victim's greatest fear."

"Indeed. As it so happens, I have a boggart in the desk over here. And since we are graced with the presence of the house that boasts bravery, we might as well take advantage of it. Gryffindors! All ready to face your fears? Remember: the charm to use against a boggart is _Riddikulus._"

"_This_ is ridiculous," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Something to share with the class, Mr Potter?"

"No." Harry mumbled.

"No...?"

No, _sir_," Harry gritted through his teeth.

"As I thought. Well let's begin. Finnigan! You're up first!"

After Seamus cast the _riddikulus_ charm on his banshee, the rest of the Gryffindors felt better about going up in front of the whole class to face their greatest fears. One by one, the Gryffindors went up to meet the grotesque, the disturbing, as well as the slightly comical.

_Oh heavens. What will my boggart be? I probably won't be able to explain whatever my boggart turns into._

"Miss Granger! Pay attention! You are up next!"

Draco sniggered in the back of the classroom. "What do you think _her _biggest fear is? A 9 out of 10 on an assignment?"

"Oi Malfoy! Don't be such a tosser!" Ron hollered as he headed back to his seat after taking the legs off the giant spider boggart.

"Mate, you said the exact same thing third year," Harry quietly reminded Ron.

"Well, yeah, but... that was an _entirely _different situation."

"Whatever you say, mate," Harry replied, grinning shaking his head.

When Hermione approached the legless spider, it began to morph. After a few seconds Hermione and the class were faced with a stone statue of an angel. Her heart stopped and an icy cold feeling of terror spread throughout her body. It felt as if she had been punched in the stomach._"Of course it's this. It couldn't possibly have been anything else."_ Hermione thought to herself, angry that she put her fellow classmates in danger.

Students and professor waited expectantly for Hermione to cast _Riddikulus_, but Hermione hadn't moved. She was as still as the statue; her impossibly wide eyes never leaving the angel. _"Why didn't I think of this as a possibility? This is so far out of of my league. I don't think I can handle this. Weeeellllll... at least not without help." _Whispers erupted around the classroom.

"Well _that _was anti-climatic. Harry Potter is her best friend. Think we'd see something remotely frightening."

"An angel? I didn't know Hermione was religious. Aren't angels supposed to be nice?"

"A _statue? _Granger's greatest fear is a sodding _statue_? You've got to be kidding me. Hahaha! Muggles are even dumber than I thought!"

"SILENCE! Now Miss Granger, don't be ridiculous. It's just a boggart. It isn't really an... erm... statue. You're... completely safe."

_"No, I'm not. I'm the exact opposite of safe. Hogwarts, the Wizarding World, the whole of Earth! Everyone is in terrible danger and it's entirely my fault!"_

Hermione continued to stare at the statue, her eyes glassy and unfocused. The angel stood about two meters tall, its gaze hidden behind closed fingers. On its back were large feathered wings and it wore floor length diaphanous robes.

To anyone who wasn't Hermione, the angel did not look particularly imposing. To anyone who wasn't Hermione, the angel might have looked quite serene and beautiful. To anyone who wasn't Hermione, the angel seemed extremely unusual as a greatest fear.

But to Hermione, the angel was completely, bone-chillingly, terrifying.

_I have to act quickly. I can't let anyone touch that weeping angel. _

"Miss Granger..."

_But I really, really can't do this on my own. I am so in over my head!_

"Miss Granger..."

_Oh I should have bunked off when I found out we were covering boggarts today!_

"MISS GRANGER!"

Without breaking eye contact from the angel, Hermione began to take charge.

"Everyone stay back! Keep your eyes on the angel! Don't look away- not even for a second! Look away and you're dead. And whatever you do: don't blink."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I didn't die, I swear! Wow it's been more than a while since I first published this. Writer's block happened and I went back to school. I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any glaring errors in my spelling or grammar. Also! I'm really poor. Not just poor, like student poor. I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who in any way. I do, however, own some really great recipes that fall under the category "desperation."

* * *

><p>As expected, the rest of the class immediately broke out into chaotic chatter.<p>

"Has she gone mad?"

"This is why they shouldn't let this kind of filth into Hogwarts."

"What is she going on about? I still don't get what's so scary about an angel statue?"

"I told you! I told you Hermione Granger would snap one day!"

"She's on her way to getting sanctioned."

_*I guess I don't blame them. Not really. They can't possibly know what's happening. How serious this is. Plus, I've got to sound more than a little mad..._

"Everyone! Quiet! Now!" Hermione shouted, and with those three words, all eyes turned to her.

_*Ugh! Idiots!_

"Merlin! Why are you all looking at me! I said listen, not look! Look at the angel!" Only a few heads turned towards angel, but she still held everyone's attention.

_*Blurg. That'll have to be good enough._

"While I'm sure it's simply thrilling for everyone to discuss my sanity, I need you to put that aside and listen to me," she started.

"After this is all over, if we've all survived, you can talk at lengths about my apparent dwindling mental state. Hell, I'll bake cookies, just for the occasion. But first, I _need_ you to listen, and listen well. This is too important not to. Our lives, our wizarding world, our existence as planet Earth depends on it."

Complete silence.

"You have our attention, Miss Granger. Now would you mind telling me why it is so important to watch a statue of a muggle angel?"

"That is no ordinary statue, Professor."

"Obviously. I believe you've alluded to this before. Multiple times. What you have failed to mention, as of yet, is the what and the why," Snape replied, a bit nastily. "You expect me to believe the gravity of this angel situation based on...?"

"Excuse me, Professor. I know Hermione. We all do. She's queen of the level-headed. She loves structure, rules, and laws. She's also saved my life with her logic and intellegenc more times than I can say. If Hermione thinks this angel is dangerous, I reckon she's right."

_*Bless him. Seriously._

"I'll explain in more detail what the angels actually are and why they are so dangerous and why we are so royally screwed in a moment. What you need to know now, is that they are not of this world and they are very, *very dangerous. They threaten not only Hogwarts and the whole wizarding world, but the entire planet."

"What do you mean... not of this world?" Snape asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

_*I'm gonna have to drop the alien-bomb sooner or later. Now's as good as any._

"As in not of this Earth."

"That's not possible!"

"Why is this so hard to believe? Before you found out about magic, did you even imagine the posibility of its existance? I know i didn't! Why can't you accept that there is more to this universe than previously thought? Alien are real. They exist. Granted, Earth wasn't supposed to become aware of life beyond earth for another eight years or so... i really hope i didnt mess up the time line too much.

_*Something has to be done. I can't do this alone._

Without averting her gaze, Hermione slowly reached into the pocket of her oversized school robes, and blindly grasped about for something she carried with her at all times. Something that could wind up saving them all.

"What's that?"

"Really Ronald? With your father's fascination with muggles, I'm surprised you don't already know. _This_ is a muggle cell phone."

"But Hermione! Muggle technology doesn't work here! You tell us all the time!"

"That's correct Ron! I'm surprised you remembered!"

"Please. I'm asonished I couldn't tell you the page number from Hogwarts: A History. You never shut up about it."

"Who you gonna call?" Harry asked with a sly grin making its way across his face.

"GhostBusters!" Dean Thomas exclaimed.

_*Cringe. At least their sense of humor is still in tact. They can't be too shaken by all this. Probably because they don't really believe you._

"Magic won't be able to stop the angels.

"Why can't we just send a nice **reducto** its way? That outta take care of things."

"What we need is a miracle!"

"No," Hermione replied, her thumb rested on the send button.

_*I REALLY hope this works..._

She pressed down slowly, but firmly, and raised the phone to her ear.

"What we need is a Doctor."

* * *

><p>AN: I have so many ideas of where to take this! I would love your feedback! R&R!


End file.
